


k o l u m b o w i e

by lazaninka



Category: Kamienie na szaniec | Stones for the Rampart - Aleksander Kamiński, Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Astronomy, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Interplanetary Travel, Robots, Science Fiction, Short
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaninka/pseuds/lazaninka
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu w odległej galaktyce ...Nastał czas wojny. Mały Sabotaż, atakujący z ukrytej bazy, odniósł pierwsze zwycięstwa w walce ze złowrogim Imperium. Podczas bitwy, szpiedzy Rebeliantów wykradli tajne plany przewozu więźniów, których wrogie oddziały będą przemieszczać. Kompletnie nieświadomy Książę zajmuje się swoją Różą i planetą, jeszcze nie wie, że może ocalić dzielnych wojowników i przywrócić wolność galaktyce...
Kudos: 2





	1. Honorowa sprawa baranka 🐑

Mały Książę robił to co zwykle tego pięknego i jakże krótkiego dnia na planecie B-612. Najpierw zaczął dzień od rozmowy z Różą, która stała się mniej denerwująca od tamtej przygody z podróżą na inne planety. Potem skrzętnie rozpoczął przycinanie baobabów, na szczęście było ich coraz mniej z niewiadomego powodu. Wtedy podczas czyszczenia jednego z wulkanów stało się coś, co zapoczątkowało jego drugą przygodę. Od kurzu wulkanicznego kichnął, ale nie tak normalnie. Jego kichnięcie odesłało go w kosmos, dosłownie! Leciał długo i bez przerw, zaczął się nawet martwić, że już do końca życia będzie tak dryfował w nieskończoność. Aż w końcu wylądował na znajomej planecie, chociaż nie wiedział, że to ona ponieważ w niczym nie przypominała tego co zapamiętał. Nie było wielkiej, gorącej niekończącej się pustyni. Zamiast tego były poważnie zniszczone brukowane uliczki zwane potocznie kocimi łbami oraz częściowo wyburzone kamieniczki. Po ulicach pośpiesznie szli nieco przybici, zmęczeni i zdenerwowani ludzie. Mały Książę zauważył, że to miejsce musiała spotkać jakaś wielka tragedia. Dochodziła godzina 17:30 chłopiec przeszedł wzdłuż ulicy, na której się znalazł w wyniku kichnięcia. Przystanął przy rogu, uniósł głowę i przeczytał tabliczkę, która smutno zwisała .

\- "Ulica Bielańska". - Przeczytał głośno nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi.

Chwilę później na ulicę wyjechał jakiś duży pojazd na kółkach, książę przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem jak dumnie się toczy i podskakuje na kocich łbach. Kątem oka też zauważył ludzi, którzy jak przeczuwał nie byli tam przypadkiem. Wtedy rozległy się huki, krzyki i wystrzały. Mniejsze auto, które jechało przed dużym pojazdem stanęło w płomieniach. Ktoś go wepchnął w jakiś brudny kąt skąd sparaliżowany obserwował całą akcję. Młodzi ludzie strzelali do siebie z metalowych podręcznych zabójców. Kiedy atakujący ujrzeli, że nikt już nie pilnuje auta otworzyli drzwi wielkiego pojazdu, z którego natychmiast wysypali się ludzie. Niektórzy wyglądali nieludzko, z podbitymi oczami, siną skóra, bez włosów, wybitymi zębami. Wyglądało na to, że jednak szukali kogoś konkretnego. Kiedy go ujrzeli czołgającego się z wozu natychmiast porwali go na ręce. Krzywił się bardzo z bólu, wyglądał na naprawę skrzywdzonego i pobitego. Wycofali się wskakując do wozów, jedna z grup została jeszcze ostrzelana, jeden z nich został ranny.

\- Co za okropieństwa. - Pomyślał sobie Mały Książę. - Co to za okropna planeta, pełna przemocy i brzydkich, brudnych ludzi. Mam nadzieję, że nie zostanę tutaj długo przecież muszę zadbać o swoją planetę i Różę. - Dodał w myślach. Rozejrzał się i wyczołgał się z zakamarka, w którym przesiedział cały manifest przemocy. Na ulicy nadal leżeli ludzie. Z okolicznych ulic zbiegło się więcej ludzi w mundurach, jeden z nich według Małego Księcia wyglądał przyjaźnie. Podszedł do niego i powiedział:

\- Proszę cię, narysuj mi baranka.

\- Was? - Powiedział człowiek w mundurze zmieszany.

\- Narysuj mi baranka. - Powtórzył Mały Książę.

Tamten wyciągnął pistolet, wymierzył w niego i wykrzyczał parę niezrozumiałych zdań. Kiedy Mały Książę nie odpowiadał tylko się patrzył niewinnie na niego ten wykonał strzał, który zabił chłopca.

\- No, super, znowu. - Tylko tyle zdążył pomyśleć Książę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Małe baranki robią beeeebeeeebeeeee i skubią trawkę sooooobie. MLASK MLASK!!


	2. "J"📜

Ponownie osunął się w nicość, leciał dłużej niż po ugryzieniu żmii, a może tym razem już nie wróci? Róża będzie płakać i zawodzić, jego planetę obrosną baobaby i wulkany będą już zawsze zatkane. Poczuł nagle ziemię na całym ciele, twarde uderzenie przypomniało, że jednak żyje, obudziło jego ciało do życia. Rozglądnął się po tym miejscu, to na pewno nie była jego piękna planeta B-612. Znajdował się na jakieś bardzo skalistej pustyni. Postanowił pójść wzdłuż kanionu, który znalazł. Stwierdził, że jeśli ktoś jest na tej planecie, to na pewno będzie się znajdował właśnie tam, ponieważ wielkie groty w ścianach kanionu są dobrym schronieniem. Uszedł może tak kilka godzin więc postanowił zrobić postój, zakręcił do najbliższej groty. Można by nawet powiedzieć co to za lekkomyślność z jego strony ale na szczęście jest w czepku urodzony. W głębi groty ujrzał tańczące płomienie ogniska, więc podszedł bliżej, ujrzał tam dwóch innych chłopców. Chociaż w sumie nie zaskoczyłoby go gdyby nie byli inni tylko tacy sami( No ja nie wiem co on sobie pomyślał, chyba za mocno się we główkę uderzył). Jeden z nich podskoczył jak oparzony, machnął ręką w jego kierunku i krzyknął:

\- Ja ciebie już gdzieś widziałem! Podczas naszej ostatniej akcji! Tylko jakiś młodszy byłeś.

\- Młodszy? - Zapytał zdziwiony.

\- No tak teraz wyglądasz jakbyś miał z piętnaście lat a wtedy to było takie mocne dziesięć. - Powiedział jeden z chłopców.

\- Ja nazywam się Janek, ale mówią na mnie Rudy. - Powiedział ten drugi.

\- Och no tak nie przedstawiliśmy się. - Zapeszył się ten, który pierwszy krzyczał. - Jestem Alek. - dodał.

\- Ja nazywam się Mały Książę. - Powiedział Mały Książę.

\- Co? - Spytali się natychmiast obaj na raz. - Czy to nie jest jakiegoś typu pseudonim? Musisz mieć przecież jakieś normalne imię na przykład Euzebiusz.

\- Nie, tak na mnie wszyscy mówią i ja też na siebie tak mówię. - Odpowiedział dumnie Książę.

\- Ale to takie niepraktyczne, to są aż dwa słowa do wypowiedzenia. Co jeśli ktoś chce szybko do ciebie krzyknąć? - Powiedział Rudy.

\- Nikt do mnie nigdy nie krzyczał, nie było żadnej potrzeby. - Zmieszany powiedział Książę.

\- No to musimy się uzbroić na taką możliwość co powiesz na imię Józef? Możemy też w razie potrzeby wołać J lub Józio. - Podsunął Alek.

\- Jeśli bardzo chcecie. - Westchnął teraz już Józek.

\- Cudownie! - Wykrzyknęli Alek i Rudy. - To teraz gdzie idziemy? - Popatrzyli na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Co się tak na mnie patrzycie? Nie znam tej planety to nie moja. Ale myślę, że na razie powinniśmy zostać w tej grocie, powinno być bezpiecznie.

Zadowoleni chłopcy stwierdzili, że ułożą się do snu skoro już zaczyna zmierzchać ale Mały Książę, wybaczcie ale nie chcę na niego mówić Józek bo to dziwne, ciągle oglądał swoje ręce jakby za chwilę miały się pomarszczyć i zamienić w ręce staruszka. Zobaczył to Rudy i klepnął go po ramieniu mówiąc:

\- Nie przejmuj się i tak nadal jesteś młody, piętnaście lat mieć mój druhu to super sprawa, jeszcze masz kupę lat do matury.

\- Co to za matura? Jakieś obrzędy pośmiertne? - Wymamrotał wystraszony Książę.

\- Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha!!! - Roześmiał się Rudy i zaczął się tarzać po brudnej ziemi ocierając łzy ze śmiechu.

\- Alek, Alek! Czy ty to usłyszałeś?! - Zawołał głośno Janek.

\- Obudziłeś mnie. - Wymamrotał zaspany Alek. - Chcę już wracać do spania.

Po czym szybko przewrócił się na drugi bok i niezwłocznie powrócił w objęcia morfeusza.

Nieco smutny Rudy, który nie miał z kim się pośmiać z głupoty Józeczka wydeptał sobie w kącie groty legowisko i zwinął się w śpiący kłębuszek. Także i Książę zapadł w głęboki sen. Śnił o planecie B-612, Róży i o wulkanach, baobabach. Nagle sen zamienił się w koszmar, jego planeta została zniszczona ponieważ jego tam nie było i nikt nie mógł pozbywać się baobabów, które wrosły się tak w strukturę planety, że ziemia została rozerwana i teraz to już był tylko kłębek korzeni. Mały Książę obudził się wystraszony, zerwał się z miejsca gdzie spał i wybiegł z groty. Usiadł na kamieniu, podniósł głowę i popatrzył na księżyc do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. Wtedy nagle usłyszał kroki i ktoś usiadł obok niego.

\- Piękny ten księżyc, prawda? - Powiedział Alek.

\- Tak - Pisnął Książę.

\- Ale chyba nie dlatego wyszedłeś na dwór?

\- Jaki dwór? Przecież wyszedłem na pole. - Pisnął jeszcze głośniej Książę.

\- Eeee Ehhhh, nie o to mi chodziło. Co się stało? - Zapytał Alek.

\- Moja planeta ... została bez opieki ... moja Róża na pewno za mną tęskni. Nawet nie wiem jak tam wrócić. - Wychlipał Książę.

\- No wiesz, ja jeszcze wczoraj żyłem sobie na Ziemi i miałem dwadzieścia trzy lata. Teraz jestem na jakiejś dziwnej planecie, wcześniej umarłem i na dodatek do tego wszystkiego mam chyba piętnaście lat. - Powiedział Alek podsumowując wszystko co się mu ostatnio przydarzyło.

\- No to pooglądajmy jeszcze trochę ten księżyc. - zaproponował Książę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ale będzie ubaw, męskie rozmowy, takie o życiu i śmierci, a rano... zrobię jajecznicę.",  
> "- Są tam jakieś osły?
> 
> \- No cóż jest gaduś, taki mały i męczący.
> 
> \- A tak tak tak tak, teraz widzę, tak tak, taki wielki jasny tak tam o tak.
> 
> \- To jest księżyc"


	3. Równia pochyła i kule ✌

Rano Mały Książę obudził się na piachu przed grotą, od razu usłyszał krzątaninę jego towarzyszy niedoli. Obrócił się na brzuch przy okazji wsypując sobie jeszcze więcej piachu wszędzie. Słońce powoli zaczynało prażyć więc jak najszybciej wsunął się w cień groty.

Rudy oraz Alek słysząc głośne tarzanie się po piachu wyglądnęli na zewnątrz.

\- Józek, czy ty też masz ochotę na jajecznicę? - Zapytał się Rudy.

\- Co? Jaka jakocznica?- Mlasknął Józio.

\- Jajecznica, takie jajka zmieszane na patelni.

\- Jajka? Patelnia? Co to za narzędzia?

\- Nieważne.- Od razu poddał się Rudy i wsunął się głębiej do groty, żeby tylko nie musiał tłumaczyć nic więcej.

Aby zabić nieco czasu stwierdzili, że wydrapią rysunki na ścianach groty, na pamiątkę. Alek narysował zachód słońca nad morzem, Rudy zaczął wydrapywać nieco fikniętego psa a Mały Książę narysował Różę. Po zakończonej pracy, w samo południe, stwierdzili, że może czas ruszyć dalej.

\- Nie podoba mi się ta planeta, jest taka nieprzyjazna. - Westchnął Książę. - Zaprowadzę was na moją.- Dodał.

\- Wiesz jak tam trafić? - Zapytali obydwoje.

\- Wszystkie drogi prowadzą na B-612.- Napuszył się.

Chłopcy popatrzyli się na niego podejrzliwie, po czym stwierdzili, że i tak nie mają nic do stracenia, jeśli pójdą z tym ekscentrycznym Józiem. Nagle usłyszeli jego radosny piskokrzyk, podnieśli głowy i zobaczyli jak wymachuje rękami w stronę czegoś. Oczy im z orbit prawie wyszły, stała tam wielka trampolina. Mały Książę zaczął w jej stronę biec niczym mała sarenka, więc Rudy z Alkiem włączyli się do jego szalonego wyścigu do trampoliny. Kiedy dobiegli tam byli tak zasapani jak lokomotywa, już ledwo sapali już ledwo zipieli. Wtedy Książę zaczął się na nią wdrapywać i pośpieszał towarzyszy.

\- No już wskakujcie, szybko.

\- Co ty, ledwo tu dobiegłem w tym upale.- Dysznął Alek. Rudy tylko zdołał pokazać palcem na Alka i pokiwać głową w stylu "tak zgadzam się z nim, polać mu wody".

\- No co wy, to nasza przepustka na następną planetę, szybko wskakujcie bo ona nie będzie czekać.- Wyciągnął rękę żeby wciągnąć chłopców. Niezadowoleni podciągnęli się, żeby wejść na trampolinę.

\- No to hop. - Wygdakał Książę.

Wyskoczyli w kosmos, nie lecieli zbyt długo i nie mieli miękkiego lądowania. Rozbili się na wielkim kamieniu.

\- Kto to tu postawił?- jęknął Mały Książę.

\- Jeśli to twoja planeta to ty.- Burknął Rudy masując bolące ramię.

\- Janie nie narzekaj! - Kopnął go Alek.

\- Nie kop mnie, bo cię zakopię! - Rzucił się na niego Rudy.

Zaczęli się tak staczać z pagórka a za nimi poleciał Mały, kiedy się już stoczyli na sam dół zaklasnął w ręce i powiedział:

\- Miło, że się lubicie przytulać ale niestety nie cieszcie się aż tak bardzo, bo to jeszcze nie moja planeta.

\- To nie przytulanie! - Zaprzeczyli na raz głośno.

\- No to nie wiem co to tam było ale zadeptaliście komuś rabatki- Mówiąc to kopnął poturbowanego kwiatka.

\- Ej! Wy! Małe nicponie! Wandale! Mój piękny ogródek!- Zza zakrętu wyjechał robot pędząc w ich stronę ze złością.

Mały Książę zaczął ich szarpać za ręce żeby wstali i się z stąd zwijali.

\- Bardzo przepraszamy za rabatki. - Mówiąc to Rudy szybko otrzepał się z piachu, ziemi i kwiatków.- Może na przeprosiny pomożemy posadzić nowe rabatki?- Dodał Alek.

\- Żebyście mogli je jeszcze raz zepsuć?!- Pogrodził robotyczną pięścią niezadowolony właściciel nieszczęśliwych grządek.

\- Dlaczego hodujesz kwiaty w miejscu gdzie masz sam piach zamiast tam?- Wskazał urocze miejsce Książę.

\- EeeeEEeeeEE. - Zapiszczał robot.

\- No chłopcy trzeba je przesadzić. Idę wykopać tam dziury. - Klepnął ich po ramionach.

Robot popatrzył się na dwóch skruszonych przestępców rabatowych mechanicznym spojrzeniem i powiedział:

\- Jestem W4 Eunico robot bojowy na emeryturze, moim hobby jest a raczej było hodowanie kwiatków.

\- Proszę nam wybaczyć! Przyznajemy, że to całkowicie nasza wina i zrobimy wszystko żeby naprawić krzywdę.- Powiedzieli dwuosobowym chórkiem.

\- No nieważne i tak jakoś słabo rosły, chyba przeczytałem za mało poradników małego ogrodnika.

\- Panie Robocie! Przecież już powiedziałem, że to złe miejsce, myślałem, że to tylko dorośli nie słuchają. - Wtrącił się ponownie Mały Książę.

\- Pojadę po cebulki i nasionka. - Szubciutko odjechał Eunico.

\- Idziemy poszukać konewki i nawozu. - Powiedział Rudy ciągnąc Alka za rękaw w stronę robociego domku.

Mały Książę został sam nad podeptanymi kwiatkami. Stwierdził, że urządzi im małą ceremonię pożegnalną (jako, że nie znał słowa pogrzeb). Pochylił się nad nimi i odchrząknął poprawiając włosy opadające na jego twarz.

\- Na pewno dobrze służyłyście panu robotowi, ale czas pójść spać na zawsze. - Mówiąc to zagrzebał je pod piachem. I zadowolony odszedł w miejsce, które zostało wybrane do posadzenia nowych badyli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Net przyjrzał się obudowie robota. Jego wzrok padł na napis z boku: „Konpopoz".
> 
> – Skąd właściwie takie imię? – zapytał.
> 
> – Konpopoz to imię antycznego greckiego bohatera. – odparł robot.
> 
> – Bohaterskiego, antycznego czyściciela stajni chyba – rzucił Net, gdy wyszli z windy.
> 
> – Jeżeli chodzi o stajnię Augiasza – przytaknął Felix – to nie byłoby tak źle. Obawiam się, że to po prostu skrót od KONserwatora POwierzchni POZiomych.
> 
> Robot patrzył na niego chwilę, aż włączył mu się wentylator.
> 
> – O Boże... – szepnął Konpopoz, spuszczając wzrok. – O mój Boże...Odwrócił się i szurając szczotkami, powoli odjechał.
> 
> – Ups... – syknął Felix.
> 
> – Chyba sprawiłeś mu przykrość – zauważyła Nika.
> 
> – Sprawiłeś przykrość odkurzaczowi – pokiwał głową Net. – To się może przyśnić."


	4. Gwiazdeczka 🎂

Delektując się ciszą usiadł w cieniu, lecz po chwili usłyszał hałas spowodowany upuszczeniem chyba całego złomu na tej planecie. Podniósł głowę poszukując źródła dźwięku i ujrzał nad sobą Alka oraz Rudego szerzących zęby i trzymających w rękach najróżniejsze przyrządy tortur (później się okazało jednak, że to tylko narzędzia do ogrodnictwa).

\- Gdzie jest Eunico? - Spytał się Rudy rozglądając się.

\- Przynieśliśmy już wszystko co jest potrzebne. - Dodał Alek.

\- Pojechał po roślinki. - Odpowiedział Mały Józek. - Możemy w sumie zacząć kopać szybciej je zasadzimy. - Dodał.

\- A w różnicy? - Zaśmiał się Rudy radośnie klaszcząc ze swojego dowcipu. Po czym zaczął się jeszcze głośniej śmiać widząc zniesmaczenie na twarzy Alka, który już słyszał ten żart za wiele razy w swoim życiu i życiu po życiu.

Na szczęście pojawił się nasz dzielny robot bojowy i przerwał tą karuzelę śmiechu, wszyscy zabrali się do pracy i pracowali do zasiania ostatniego kwiatu. Po pracy wszyscy zostali zaproszeni do domu Eunica, z powodu dłuższego braku tematu do rozmowy Rudy zapytał się Małego Księcia:

\- Kiedy tak w ogóle się urodziłeś?

\- Co? - Wydusił z siebie zaskoczony Mały Książę.

\- No data twoich urodzin, taki dzień co zacząłeś żyć.

\- Ale ja nie wiem, pamiętam tylko, że jestem sobie tak od pewnego czasu i cieszę się z każdego dnia.

\- Ale kiedy świętujesz urodziny?

\- Ach, zapewne ich nie świętuję skoro nie znam ich daty.

\- W takim razie powinniśmy je zorganizować!

\- W MOIM domu?- Głośno zapikał Eunico.

\- Możemy? Bardzo prosimy. - Trójka chłopców błagalnie spojrzała na emeryta.

\- No dobrze, ale najpierw ja muszę wszystko zaakceptować, żadnych niespodzianek, przynajmniej dla mnie.

\- Hurrrra! - Chłopcy zatańczyli taniec zwycięstwa.

\- Ta dzisiejsza młodzież. - Westchnął W4.

\- To ty, Józek, wybierzesz się na bardzo długą przechadzkę a my przygotujemy ci tutaj najlepsze urodziny w twoim życiu!

\- No dobrze! - podskoczył radośnie Mały Książę i wybiegł z domku.

\- Teraz trzeba tylko zrobić listę rzeczy, których będziemy potrzebować. - Podekscytował się Alek.

\- Czy chcesz ją zrobić w wersji komputerowej? - Zapytał się Eunico.

\- PAPIER! - Krzyknął Alek wyciągając z szuflady stos papierów i ołówki.

\- Daj ja też chcę trochę zapisać! - Wyrwał parę kartek z jego ręki Rudy.

\- Well, isn't it lovely? - Wymruczał robot.

Nim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej Rudy przysunął mu kartkę z bazgrołami.

\- To my na urodzinach. Tutaj na środku stołu leży tort, który ma warstwy. I my śpiewamy "Sto lat" gdy Józek zdmuchuje świeczki. - Dumnie pokazuje autor rysunku.

\- Okropnie rysujesz. - Stwierdził robot.

\- No dobrze podczas gdy wy tutaj sobie balujecie to ja stworzyłem plan. Najpierw tutaj mam listę rzeczy, których potrzebujemy. Trzeba zrobić tort ... - Zaczął wyliczać Alek.

\- Z warstwami! - Upomniał się Rudy.

\- Z czekoladowymi warstwami oraz szampan na wzniesienie toastu, najlepiej takiego małego. - Kontynuował Alek.

\- Pik pik. - Zapikał Eunico, coś w jego wnętrzu zachrobotało i wypluł kartkę z metalowego otworu z przodu.

\- Ale super! - Zapiszczeli radośnie chłopcy

\- To przepis na ciasto. Musicie je sami upiec bo ja się nie nadaję

\- Damy sobie radę, bez problemu. - Machnął radośnie ręką Alek.

Popędzili do kuchni w poszukiwaniu różnych przyrządów do pieczenia. Rudy otworzył górną szafkę i wyleciał z niej otwarty worek mąki, wprost na jego głowę. Zaczął wydawać z siebie różne dziwne dźwięki, które były efektem ubocznym pozbywania się mąki z twarzy. Niestety zamiast się jej pozbyć bardziej ją sobie rozsmarował. Alek tylko patrzył na to rozbawiony. Właśnie szukał miejsca na stole żeby oprzeć rękę ale trafił na miskę, która wcześniej położył tam i utracił równowagę, robiąc przy tym niezły hałas

\- Co to za hałasy? - Usłyszeli z sąsiedniego pokoju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Panie kochany ja nie menadżer restauracji, torty piekę, każą piec to piekę, nie każą nie piekę.
> 
> \- A tortownica pod sufitem?
> 
> \- To? A ja wiem? Pan pogada z Menadżerisem, menadżerem restauracji.
> 
> \- A to agregat. Ja nie wiem za co ludzie płacą takim gamoniom.
> 
> \- Pan Szczękościsk! 
> 
> \- Menadżaris.
> 
> \- Ale to fajnie, że pan wpadł! No i jak?
> 
> \- Źle.
> 
> \- Ale nono w czym problem?
> 
> \- Co to jest? Co?
> 
> \- Ttoo w przyszłość patrzę, zechce pan machnął pięterko na torcie, proszę nie ma sprawy bo drzwiczki już przewidziane. A ten tort, że mucha nie siada. Polewkus pozwol no. Powiedź mucha siada, czy nie siada?
> 
> \- Nie siada.
> 
> \- No nie siada.
> 
> \- Panie Szczękościsk, proszę mi zaufać nie jestem dydyletantem.
> 
> \- Jesteś pan! Dwa miesiące obsuwy, to wszystko kosztuje! Ostrzegam pana ja mam znajomości, wejścia na samym szczycie, mogę pana załatwić na cacy! Ostrzegam!
> 
> \- Szkoda, że nie w Aleksandrii. Phyhyhyhyhyhhyhyiiiuiuuuuuuu!
> 
> \- Menadżer restauracji Menadżaris?
> 
> \- Nie, wyszedł... Aaa konkretnie o co chodzi? 
> 
> ...
> 
> \- Nie, bo w sensie, że z Aleksandrii to taki żart. No bo po prostu chciałem, chciałem rozładować sytuację. I to wszystko na prawdę. Ale zaraz, zaraz, zaraz niech mnie pan tak nie popycha. Sam idę.
> 
> (...)


	5. Jeden, by wszystkich zgromadzić 💍

\- Nic nic, tylko bardzo intensywnie pracujemy. - Odkrzyknął Rudy.

Na szczęście Eunico nie przyjechał sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście tak jest.

Chłopcy zaczęli robić ciasto według przepisu.

\- Wbić 5 jajek do miski, wrzucić 3 szklanki mąki, jedna kostka margaryny, 5 łyżek kakao i 2 szklanki mleka. Oraz trochę proszku do pieczenia.- Przeczytał Alek.

\- Już się robi. - Zawadiacko uśmiechnął się Rudy, wykonując jak najszybciej polecenia kolegi.

Po uporaniu się z ciastem i włożeniem go do pieca, nadeszła czas na masę do ciasta. Rudy rozglądnął się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu czystych naczyń. Niestety większość nadawała się tylko do mycia.

\- Musimy chyba zrobić przerwę na sprzątanie. - Powiedział.

\- Ale kto to będzie zmywać? – Zaniepokoił się Alek.

\- Papier, kamień, nożyce? Czy gramy w marynarza? Rzucamy monetą? – Rudy zaczął wymieniać różne pomysły.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy papier bije kamień! – Krzyknął Alek zanim Janek się zorientował.

\- Hej! To nie było sprawiedliwe! – Obruszył się Rudy.

Tymczasem Józio Książę powoli i dumnie spacerował sobie po planecie. Musiał przyznać, że nie była najgorsza. Zatrzymał się i wciągnął dzikie powietrze swoimi płucami. Pachniało spokojem, cynamonem i szandczokerem. Stwierdził, że przejdzie jeszcze kawałek, jednak nie spodziewał się za zakrętem aż takiej niespodzianki. Kiedy to zobaczył stanął jak wryty. Na środku ścieżki stał złotowłosy chłopak. Prawdopodobnie usłyszał kroki Księcia, bo się obrócił, akurat wtedy zerwał się wiatr, który potargał jego włosy. Jego rysy były idealne, każdy rzeźbiarz marzy aby nadać takie swojemu dziełu. Jego oczy były takie piękne niczym gwiazdy, jasnoniebieskie i magnetyczne. Jego smukłe dłonie odgarnęły włosy, po czym ku zdumieniu J ten obcy wyciągnął do niego rękę i przedstawił się:

-Tadeusz Zawadzki.

\- Wow! Ale efektywne wejście! – Przyklasnął Książę.

\- Efektowne. – Poprawił go Tadek.

\- Właśnie zostałem pańskim fanem! Uwielbiam pana! – Zapiszczał Józio. – Mogę autograf? Choćby tutaj na tym kamieniu! Proszę nic nie mówić już podaję panu coś do pisania. – Zaczął szukać czegoś po kieszeniach. – Na baobaby gdzie to jest? – Mówiąc to wyrzucił z kieszeni złoty pierścień. – Co ja mam w kieszeni?

\- Wiesz może gdzie znajdę jakieś schronienie? – Tadeusz taktycznie zmienił temat.

\- TAK! Proszę za mną Sir. – Książę wymachnął rękami i pochylił się do przodu, można domniemać, że to był jakiś bardzo głęboki ukłon.

Zaczęli iść w stronę domu robota, po drodze Mały znalazł wielkiego liścia, którym wachlował Tadeusza ku jego rozpaczy i kompletnej irytacji. Kiedy już dotarli do domku Książę zamaszyście otworzył drzwi na oścież i krzyknął:

\- Uwaga! Mamy gościa! Bardzo ważnego! Najważniejszego! – Po czym znowu się ukłonił.

\- Dzień dobry. – Powiedział uprzejmie do robota Tadeusz.

\- Witaj ja jestem W4 Eunico. – Powiedział robot patrząc znad gazety. – Chłopcy chodźcie się przedstawić! – Krzyknął głośno.

Rudy i Alek wybiegli z kuchni tylko po to aby na progu salonu zatrzymać się w niedowierzaniu i przetrzeć oczy. Jednak po chwili zawahania otoczyli przybysza wesołym kółeczkiem przywitania.

\- Zośka, jak dobrze, że z nami jesteś! Tęskniliśmy! Pojawiłeś się idealnie na czas!

\- Znacie się? – Zapytał zdziwiony Książę.

\- No jasne, że tak! Jeszcze się pytasz Józio. Przecież to Zośka jest! – Zawołał Rudy.

\- O rety, cały czas znałem się z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi mojego idola! To jest najlepszy dzień mojego życia! I jeszcze będziesz na moich urodzinach! – Popłakał się z radości J.

\- No już, już nie płacz mi na podłogę. Wyjdź lepiej się przewietrzyć. – Eunico poklepał go po ramieniu i wyprowadził z domu.

Zośka bezradnie popatrzył się w stronę swoich najlepszych ziomków. Jego wzrok mówił, że potrzebuje głębszego wyjaśnienia sytuacji.

\- To był Józek, znaczy wcześniej mówił na siebie Mały Książę więc nazwaliśmy go jakoś normalnie. – Powiedział szybko Alek.

\- Normalnie czyli po głównym bohaterze Ferdydurke? Nic dziwnego, że chłopak czuje się zgubiony w życiu teraz. – Podsumował ich Tadek.

\- A ten jak zwykle jest mądry. – Dziabnął go słowami Rudy.

Dzięki kolejnej parze rąk szybciej uwinęli się z przygotowaniami do urodzin Józka. Dom Eunica zamienił się w miejsce do którego napłynęły by wszystkie dzieci, gdyby jakieś mieszkały w pobliżu. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo serpentyn oraz wielki posypany brokatem napis „ Wszystkiego najlepszego". Po ziemi walały się różnokolorowe balony, natomiast w powietrzu unosiły się te nadmuchane helem. W kominku, który był w salonie, było napalone, że aż jeden z chłopców musiał ściągnąć sweter. Na stole, który został przykryty czerwonym obrusem stały przekąski i napoje. Tort został ukryty w kuchni, żeby ujawnić jego formę w ostatniej chwili.

\- Chyba już wszystko jest gotowe. – Powiedział Alek rzucając się na kanapę.

\- Chętnie bym się wykąpał i przebrał. – Mruknął Rudy.

\- Myślisz, że w domu robota będzie łazienka? – Zaśmiał się Alek.

\- Ma kuchnię więc dlaczego łazienki miało by nie być? Czy przez przypadek nie doszukujesz się tutaj logiki? – Podsumował go Zośka.

\- Nie muszę się kąpać w łazience, wystarczy jeziorko, jak za dobrych czasów na obozach. Byleby nie mieszkały w nim jakieś dziwne kosmiczne stworzenia, które tylko czekają na niewinnych chłopców żeby ich zjeść. – Odpowiedział Rudy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Łydka, łydka, łydka


	6. Refleksy 🌊

W tym momencie do domku wjechał Eunico w pośpiechu zamykając drzwi powiedział

\- Ile jeszcze czasu wam zajmie to przygotowanie? Ten młody jest strasznie niespokojny, ciągle mi podskakuje. Nie wiem ile czasu wam kupiłem zostawiając go tam z kamieniami.

\- Spokojnie już skończyliśmy, tylko chcielibyśmy jakoś wyglądać na tym przyjęciu. – Uspokoił go Rudy.

\- Szukacie łaźni? – Zapytał się powoli robot.

\- Aż tak to nie, wystarczy łazienka, jeziorko, flaszkę, flaszeczkę chociażby naparstek, taki na mały palec rozmiar dziecięcy to wszystko. – Powiedział Rudy.

\- Naparstek, co to jest ... - Mruknął Alek.

\- Łazienka jest na górze... - Zapikał Eunico.

Cała trójka się nagle zerwała i zaczęli biec w stronę schodów zwijając przy tym dywan.

-... ale chwila nie skończyłem mówić. – Fuknął Eunico, aż w jego wnętrzu zabrzęczały trybiki. – Na górze nie ma wody w kranach. Stwierdziłem, że nie muszę tego naprawiać, bo nie korzystam z wody na tyle. Jeziorko jest za lewym pagórkiem. I weźcie ze sobą młodego.

\- Dobrze! – Wykrzyknęli wszyscy na raz tym razem tylko Rudy i Alek rzucili się w stronę drzwi. Podczas gdy Tadek poszedł na górę. Gdy schodził na dół pod wyjściem nadal stali Janek i Alek, aż przebierali nogami z ciekawości po co poszedł Zośka. Okazało się, że poszedł po ręczniki i mydła a przy okazji (co za zbieg okoliczności!) znalazł czyste ubrania w sam raz dla całej czwórki. Stanął na ostatnim stopniu schodów i powiedział do przyjaciół

\- Strategia moi panowie, strategia. – Po czym szybko zbiegł rzucając Alkowi mydło, a Rudemu ręcznik na głowę.

\- Mleewszeekekakahh. – Powiedział Rudy z głową pod ręcznikiem po czym na ślepo wybiegł za drzwi goniąc resztę.

\- JjjjjjjjjjjjJJJJJjjjjjJJJjjjjj! – Zawołał Księcia Alek, machając rękami.

J natychmiast się zerwał biegnąc w ich stronę, machając rękami jak babka z torbami zakupów.

\- Co jest? Czy to już? – Piszczał jak mały piszczący pieseczek, podskakując na jednej nodze.

\- Nie, idziemy się kąpać do jeziorka. Łap ręcznika i mydło. – Rzucił Alek.

\- Tylko nie upuść mydła ... bo będzie w piasku. – Zaśmiał się Janek.

Zośka zaśmiał się i potargał włosy Rudego. Wszyscy zaczęli podążać w stronę jeziora. Nie uszli daleko a ujrzeli radosne promienie słońca odbijające się od wody.

\- Ahoj! Woda na horyzoncie! – Wydarł się Alek po czym zaczął biec w stronę wody.

\- To chyba nie tak szło. – Powiedział Tadek uśmiechając się zawadiacko do Rudego.

\- Ja bym się radził pośpieszyć zanim Alek zabrudzi nam całą wodę w jeziorze. – Uszczypliwie powiedział Rudy.

Mały Książę nawet nie zdążył się spytać o co im chodzi a zobaczył ich jak roześmiani biegną w stronę miejsca ich kąpieli więc szybko zaczął ich gonić. Dopiero pod koniec wyścigu udało mu się ich dogonić. Kiedy już dotarli do brzegu jeziora wszyscy niezwłocznie do niego wskoczyli.

\- Jak tam ci twoi kosmici z sadzawek, Rudy? – Zaśmiał się Alek, ciągnąc go za nogę.

\- Mogą mnie zjeść jak się wykąpię. – Odpowiedział Janek w ramach zemsty ochlapując swojego napastnika wodą.

\- O ty! – Krzyknął Alek i też zaczął chlapać.

\- Bitwa na chlapanie!!- Wykrzyczał Mały Książę.

\- Nie masz szans. – Zaśmiał się złowieszczo Zośka.

\- Oczywiście, że przeciwko tobie nie mam szans mistrzu. Jednak pokornie proszę abyś się ze mną sprzymierzył. – Ukłonił się Józek.

\- Słyszycie?! Od tej chwili jest pod moją opieką aż do zakończenia bitwy! – Mówiąc to Zośka machnął ręką w geście protekcji i zmierzwił włosy swojego podopiecznego.

Po czym wszyscy się rzucili do bitwy wodnej. W końcu jednak udało im się wykąpać, wyszli na brzeg i zaczęli się wycierać najlepiej tak żeby nie oblepić się piaskiem.

\- Prawie jak nad morzem Bałtyckim! – Cieszył się Rudy.

\- Gdyby było jeziorem i istniało na wielkiej planecie. – Zaśmiał się Zośka.

\- O czym mówicie? – Zaciekawił się Józio.

\- O morzu u nas w Polsce. Pewnie nigdy nie byłeś na północy. – Wyjaśnił Rudy.

\- Na waszej planecie byłem tylko dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem na wielkiej pustyni z pilotem, a za drugim tam z wami. – Powiedział Mały Książę.

\- Byłeś w Warszawie, stolicy Polski, takie najważniejsze miasto w kraju. – Tłumaczył dalej Alek.

\- To jest scena, w której krakowianie zaczynają głośno narzekać. – Dorzucił Zośka. – Myślę, że powinniśmy się zacząć zbierać, w końcu nie chcemy żeby Eunico na nas czekał. Na pewno nie może się doczekać zabawy.

Reszta osób się zaśmiała zgodnie i rozpoczęli swoje zejście z pagórka. Kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami oświetleni promieniami powoli już zachodzącego słońca i w swoich nowych strojach niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że wyglądają „hot, fresh, delicious". Bez pukania otworzyli drzwi i weszli do domku, Eunico już na nich czekał i tupał niecierpliwie swoją mechaniczną nóżką.

-Już myślałem, że porwały was flusaki. A przecież sam tego nie zjem, nie można marnować jedzenia. – Próbował zatuszować fakt, że ich lubi i nie chciałby żeby coś im się stało.

\- Miło, że się o nas troszczysz. – Powiedział Alek.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. – Obruszył się robot.

Chłopcy wszyscy poklepali czule robota po obudowie, żeby jeszcze bardziej się zapeszył. Zośka zabrał serpentyny z kanapy i radośnie wyrzucił w powietrze krzycząc

\- Urodziny czas zacząć!

Rudy i Alek wzięli solenizanta na ręce i podrzucili go w powietrze podczas gdy Eunico puścił najnowsze galaktyczne hity wprost do tańca z gwiazdami. Po chwili nawet Mały Książę próbował podrygiwać do kosmicznych dźwięków i radośnie klaskał do rytmu. Zośka tańczył z serpentynami we włosach podczas gdy Alek i Rudy tańczyli taniec szybek. Robot spokojnie sobie usiadł na fotelu i obserwował swoich podopiecznych.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey mama, this that sh*t that make you groove, mama  
> (hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
> (yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
> (hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
> Hey mama, this that sh*t that make you groove, mama  
> (hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
> (yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
> (la la la la la)


	7. Ostatnia podróż 🎓

-CZAS NA TORT!!!! - Krzyknął Rudy równocześnie dmuchając w urodzinową trąbkę i podrygując do planetarnych hitów.

-Jak myślisz ile świeczek powinienem zapalić? – Wyszeptał głośno Alek. – Piętnaście? Szesnaście? Jak czas tutaj działa? – Zastanawiał się dalej.

-Za mną. – Zarządził Eunico i pojechał do kuchni.

Cała trójka pobiegła do kuchni w celu narady tortowej.

-Chwila, skoro wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj to kto zajmuje się Józkiem, żeby nie zepsuć niespodzianki? – Zapytał Alek.

-Dobra to ja tam szybciutko wrócę zanim on zauważy, że nas nie było. – Szybko odpowiedział Zośka.

-Patrzcie jak się wyślizguje z kuchni jak jakiś złodziej. – Złośliwie zachichotał Rudy.

Zośka tylko się na to uśmiechnął wypełzając za drzwi. W międzyczasie Alek wysypał na blat świeczki i zaczął je liczyć, po czym resztę zgarnął do szuflady.

-Ile odliczyłeś?- Zapytał Eunico.

-Szesnaście, to kres górny zbioru jego wieku. – Odpowiedział Alek.

-Jednak proponuję wbić „X", które będzie oznaczać niewiadomą. – Zaproponował robot.

-Kurczę jednak ty to masz dobre pomysły!-Ucieszyli się chłopcy.

\- Tylko młotek przyniosę i już wbijamy. – Powiedział Alek.

Robot już zdążył obruszyć, kiedy Alek zaczął rechotać ze swojego żartu.

-Bardzo zabawne, uśmiałem się aż po przewody.

-Patrzcie i podziwiajcie moje arcydzieło. – Rudy machnął zamaszyście rękami niby odsłaniając widok tortu już ze świeczkami.

Alek zaczął klaskać jakby jakieś przedstawienie się właśnie skończyło a Rudy tylko się ukłonił.

-Czy już możecie przestać? Wosk zacznie za chwilę kapać i zepsuje ciasto. – Eunico się powoli coraz bardziej denerwował.

\- Już dobrze, wynosimy ciasto do salonu. Patrz już je podnoszę. – Powiedział Rudy.

\- Panowie z ciastami mają pierwszeństwo. – Nonszalancko otworzył drzwi Alek.

\- Dziękuje, proszę pana. – Odpowiedział Rudy.

Rozpoczęli śpiewanie urodzinowej piosenki, do której dołączył się Tadek grając na cymbałkach (skąd on je ma?!). Rudy ostrożnie położył tort na stole i popatrzył się na radosną twarz Józka. Ale ten się cieszy z tego, że tyle osób z nim świętuje, było watro tyle siedzieć w kuchni.

\- POMYŚL ŻYCZENIE I ZDMUCHNIJ ŚWIECZKI. – Krzyknął Alek.

\- I NIE MÓW ŻYCZENIA NA GŁOS. – Dodał Rudy.

Mały Książę na chwilę się zamyślił po czym pochylił się nad tortem i dmuchnął najmocniej jak potrafił. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, ściskać go i klepać po ramionach.

\- No to co sobie zażyczyłeś? – Zapytał Zośka.

\- Ale miałem nie mówić. – Zapeszył się Książę.

\- Spokojnie, tylko żartowałem. – Uśmiechnął się i puścił oczko Tadek.

\- Ale z ciebie kabareciarz! – Poklepał go łokciem Rudy.

\- Wybacz, że nie mamy prezentów na urodziny. Ale były organizowane na ostatni moment. – Powiedział Alek.

\- Przecież same urodziny były prezentem. – Zaprotestował Książę. – Szkoda, że brakowało na nich jednej osoby.

\- Nadal zamierzasz wrócić na swoją planetę? - Zapytał się Alek.

\- Tak, nie mogę porzucić Róży. – Zdecydowanie odpowiedział J.

\- W takim razie my też tam chcemy iść! – Powiedział Rudy.

\- Jestem za stary na takie rzeczy. – Powiedział Eunico. – Wolę zostać w domu.

\- A wiesz jak dostać się na asteroidę B-612? – Zapytał się Książę.

-Żeby z LEM-64 przenieść się tam trzeba najpierw przenieść się na Srebrny Glob, przejście się znajduje za prawym pagórkiem. A potem to już prosto jak w mordę strzelił. – Odpowiedział robot.

\- Ale jeszcze nie idziemy, prawda? – Zapytał się Zośka.

\- Tak szybko kończyć przyjęcie? Nigdy. – Natychmiast sprostował Mały Książę.

***

Po kilku godzin przyjęciowania nasza drużyna była gotowa do podróży, Eunico zapakował im na podróż jedzenie z urodzin ( no bo co miał zrobić z nim? Zjeść?).

\- Bezpiecznej podróży, napiszcie jak dotrzecie na miejsce. – Powiedział robot surowym głosem (ukradkiem ocierając olejne łzy).

\- Obiecujemy, że napiszemy. – Odpowiedzieli chórem.

\- Eunico nie udawaj, że nie chcesz być przytulony na pożegnanie. – Mały Książę wypowiedział na głos to co wszyscy myśleli.

\- No dobrze, ale nikomu o tym nie mówcie. – Wymamrotał Eunico i wyciągnął do nich swoje metaliczne ramiona.

Wszyscy się rzucili do przytulania.

\- No już, bo mi zniszczycie śrubki w pokrywie. – Zaskrzypiał robot.

\- Żegnaj, jesteś najlepszym robotem jakiego spotkałem. – Zapłakał Józef.

\- Też będę tęsknić. – Pomachał do nich Eunico. Potem jeszcze długo patrzył jak się oddalają, nawet jak już zniknęli z horyzontu.

***

\- Już jesteśmy! – Krzynął Mały Książę wskazując na portal.

\- W takim tempie to powinniśmy być tam jeszcze dzisiaj. – Ucieszył się Alek.

\- Jutro chyba dziwnie tu działa, ile czasu my tutaj spędziliśmy? – Zastanowił się Rudy.

\- Tego nikt nie wie. – Zaśmiał się Tadek.

Wpakowali się do portalu i polecieli prosto na kolejny punkt ich wycieczki.

\- Patrz, jak wylądowaliśmy! 10/10! Mistrzowie! – Pochwalił się Alek, po wylądowaniu.

\- Jeszcze trochę takich treningów i możemy startować w zawodach. – Dodał Janek.

\- Zobaczcie gdzie jesteśmy! – Pokazał im coś Zośka.

\- Jesteśmy na Księżycu!! Widać Ziemię! Jak pięknie. – Zachwycił się Alek.

\- Srebrny Glob w całej okazałości. – Mały Książę mówiąc to machnął ręką, jakby prezentując powierzchnię księżyca.

\- Ej chłopaki!- Nagle usłyszeli znajomy głos tuż zza głazu.

\- Kamil?- Zawahał się przez chwilę Tadek.

\- Też tutaj jesteście! Jak dobrze! Nareszcie nie jestem sam. – Ucieszył się Kamil.

\- Ile tutaj jesteś? – Zapytał Alek.

\- Raczej niedługo. Znalazłem się tutaj zaraz po tym ...

\- Jak umarłeś? – Dokończył za niego Rudy.

\- Tak. Byłem na posterunku w pałacu Blanka, a potem tutaj. – Odpowiedział Kamil. – Kto to jest? – Zapytał się o Małego Księcia.

\- To Józek... - Zaczął mówić Alek.

\- Z Ferdydurke? Czy po śmierci można spotkać postaci z książek? Ale postać była wzorowana na autorze. – Kamil rozpoczął ciąg myśli.

\- Nie, my tak go nazwaliśmy, wcześniej mówił o sobie Mały Książę. – Przerwał mu Zośka.

\- Miło poznać. – Mały Książę się grzecznie przywitał.

\- Ciebie też, gdzie zamierzacie iść? – Dopytał się Kamil.

\- Do mnie. – Odpowiedział J. – Możesz iść z nami. – Dodał szybko patrząc się na swoich towarzyszów podróży.

\- Chyba nie mam co sam zostawać tutaj. – Kamil od razu przyłączył się do grupy.

\- Zostaniemy tutaj chwilę? – Poprosił Tadek. – Możemy sobie pooglądać Ziemię.

\- Chwileczkę. – Przytaknął Książę.

Usiedli tak i wpatrywali się w widok Ziemi. Nagle usłyszeli za sobą głęboki, uspokajający głos.

\- Witajcie.

Wszyscy jak na komendę się odwrócili i ujrzeli wielkiego lwa, z bujną grzywą.

\- Jak dobrze, że na mnie czekacie moi ukochani. – Powiedział Lew. – Chodźcie już czas na nas.

\- Kim jesteś? – Zapytał się Mały Książę.

Lew na to się tylko uśmiechnął i wyciągnął zapraszająco łapę do przodu. Po czym skierował głowę w stronę Kamila i powiedział

\- Chodźmy, Basia już na ciebie czeka.

\- Bb Basia? Też tutaj jest? – Drżącym głosem spytał Kamil.

\- Tak, już się nie może doczekać, moje dziecko. – Odpowiedział Lew.

\- Pójdziecie ze mną? – Zapytał się chłopaków Kamil.

\- Ale moja Róża... ona czeka na pewno. – Książę postawił kontrargument.

\- Tak czeka, ale nie w twoim starym domu. – Lew podszedł bliżej chłopców.

Wszyscy z grupy popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem, uśmiechnęli się i chwycili za ręce.

\- W takim razie nie widzę przeciwwskazań. – Powiedział Mały Książę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> To opowiadanie jest także na wattpadzie. Ale dodałam je tutaj żeby niektórzy (khy, khy) mogli sobie je przeczytać bez wattpadowego raka <3.  
> Niech moc będzie z wami!


End file.
